HANDS OFF MY SEAL!
by animeloverxxxx
Summary: lori gets too friendly with steve, and danny has alot to say about it  :3 summary sucks but please review its a boy X boy so yeah . rated M to be safe x be nice wen reviewing.


Danno and Steve fanfic, it is a boy X boy so don't like don't read but it's in the romance section so whatever anyway this is my 3rd one still practising.

Danny couldn't take it much longer he was sat in his office, no one was with him but his eyes were fixed on Steve, like always but Lori was getting so close to Steve he thought he was going to explode. He had papers in one hand that started to wrinkle up and a pencil in the other that snapped from the pressure he was putting on it. But none of that mattered to Danny right now what mattered was that it was Valentine's Day tomorrow and LORI was grinding up against Steve.

Danny was watching them both from his office chin and kono were too busy discussing the mission to worry about the fury in Danny's eyes right now. Danny tapped his fingers restless as Lori continued to trace her famine fingers up Steve's arm. Danny so badly wanted to snap them off if they continued to touch him like that, ever since chin mentioned she was like Steve a lot, she's been stuck to him like flies around shit. Steve was trying his best to politely brush her off but nothing was working and it may have been too late.

"Aw come on Steve, its valentine's day soon and I know you have no one." She pointed at him,

"That may be so, but I'm busy, I have a lot of work to be doing." He leaned against the wall crossing his arms.

"Come on Steve." She once again ran her finger up his bicep and swished her head; Danny took no more and made an appearance. He slammed the door open making everyone jump slightly , Steve was shocked and kind of scared too , he knew what Danny could get like when mad and as Danny walked over looking calm and sane he could see in Danny's eyes he was about to explode.

"Ow mourning you two, how are you?" Danny threw on a fake smile. He swung his arms from side to side,

"Ow. Danny, I was just asking Steve out on a DATE." She smirked at him making his eyebrow flinch and his stomach turn with anger and fury.

"Well maybe Steve has someone." Danny said smiling, Steve on the other hand kept quiet, he felt tension and big ego's clash in this conversation but it felt more like a fight for dominance. Or to win the fair maiden . That meant Steve was the woman he looked down.

Danny was starting to snap and Steve could see it, every time Lori touched Steve he would tense and retrain himself from punching the closet window.

"I mean don't you think we perfect for each other." She put on a beautiful smile but Danny saw right through her flirting. She grabbed Steve's top and pulled him close Steve was so shocked he tried to pull back but he didn't want to hurt her she was a girl after all. Steve may have been insane at times but he was still a gentleman well sometimes. That was it, in a flash Danny grabbed Steve's sleeve yanked him from Lori's grasp and pulled him into his office and slammed the door so hard it nearly came off its hinges. Danny through Steve against the desk with a thud, Steve stood kind of dazed he tried to say something but Danny's mouth was already there. Steve moaned into the kiss as Danny leaned into him placing his leg in-between Steve's pushing against his crotch.

They pulled back eventually, breathing heavily as their tongues brushed against each other before leaving. Steve looked down into Danny's eyes that were clouded with lust, he had Steve's back against his desk and he had his hands on either side of Steve's torso. "What has gotten into …you?" Steve breathed out,

"What's gotten into ME? You're kidding right? You Mr Flirt have explaining to do!" Danny shouted,

"What?" Steve was confused, actually he did but he thought it was cute when Danny ranted pointlessly.

"Come on Lori might as well got naked and through herself at you and got down to it already!" Danny huffed biting his lip to try and lower his voice but he couldn't help it he hated Lori with a passion for flirting with Steven.

"Really Danny? Are you jealous?" Steve couldn't help but push Danny, Danny curled his fingers into the desk he was getting so frustrated "don't be a pain Steven you know what I'm on about!" he screamed, Steve just smiled he went to reply but his breath hitched at Danny licked his nipples through his shirt. "I love you, goof." Danny didn't look up he was too busy and Steve knew he was properly blushing. Steve's heart fluttered lightly and full of joy, he lifted Danny's face up to look at him, "you're adorable. I love you too." Danny snorted and kissed Steve lightly, it was soft but was filled with such love and care that made Danny float in a complete bliss Steve wrapped his arms around Danny's waist, Danny always felt safe in Steve's arms. Danny straddled Steve's waist and heated the kiss up, their bodies rubbed against each other creating a delicious friction between their erections. Their tongues battling for dominance, their hands craving each other's touch. Danny moaned loudly as Steve's hands ran through his hair, tugging it lightly, making Danny grasp for air exposing his neck that was attacked by Steve's lips sucking and biting on it leaving love bites down his neck.

Danny pulled back with all his strength, leaning his already sweating forehead against Steve's

"We should. Go…..home." he smiled sweetly; they walked out the office only to be greeted by a seeking kono, smiling chin and a gobsmacked Lori.

Danny couldn't help but feel so proud and a little big headed he had won, but at least now he gets to take his reward home he glances at Steve. On the other hand Danny was very embarrassed they had to find out this way, but he smiled that now they knew Steven was taken. "Wow you two can't be …serious." Lori was so shocked she stood with mouth wide open,

"Trying to catch flies Lori?" chin asked giggling to self.

Kono was so happy, she loved boy x boy already but now she worked with it OMG she thought to herself. "Well I did tell you he was taken." Danny smirked, Lori replied "but he's supposed to be mine!" she suddenly covered her mouth realising what she had said everyone looked mad set for Danny he breathed out slowly and then said with such pride, "Steven is mine every part of him is mine, and always will be mine, so you better get used to it!" he slapped Stevens ass , rewarded with a small squeak from Steve, Danny walked out with Steve with pride Steve nearly broke into laughter. When they made it outside to the car Steve was slammed against the side of the car by Danny who claimed his mouth furiously, normally Danny wouldn't be ok with PDA but he badly wanted to show everyone that Steve was his, Danny had Steve's wrists pinned and was devouring his mouth, Steve couldn't catch up his mind was dazed and when Danny pushed harder against him letting their erections create a delicious friction Steve had to retrain himself from bending Danny over and fucking him right there. Their tongues were dancing and tasting every warm part of each other when they broke apart to breath, Danny attacked Steve's neck leaving small red marks. Steve's eyes were half lidded and his breathing was uneven he parshly spoke "Danny we….should….go ...home." Danny was busy sucking and nibbling Steve's soft neck to pay attention, Steve with all his strength pushed Danny back and looked into his eyes, "what you don't like me touching you? Would u rather have Lori touching you!" he shouted looking down at the floor,

"No Danny I don't want her, I want to go home so I can fuck you until you scream for me to stop, because if I stay here much longer, let's just say there's going to be a mess." He smirked , Danny looked up and chuckled kissing Steve ounce more and then hoping into the car the whole time their hands were linked, as the rest of the team watched the car disappear Lori was still job smacked at what she just witnessed, kono and chin were just smiling happy for their partners . "Lori you better back off, boss." Kono said walking away from the window, chin followed. Lori stood arms crossed smirking, "whys that?"

Kono didn't look at her but her voice was very harsh "because if you do anything to try and break them up, not only with you have Danny to deal with-"she was caught off by her cousin who wanted a say something and felt kind of left out "hey! And me" he nodded to her, she smiled "and chin of cores, but you will have me to deal with first! Because I promise after I'm done with you, you'll wish you never laid a hand on Steve. Because no one hurts my boss!" she shouted eyes filling with anger, teeth gritted, there was a moment of silence as Lori face dropped and looked horrified. Then out of nowhere kono smiled like nothing had happened "now who wants to go for cake?" she said chin swung his arm up "I do I do!" kono and chin walked to the elevator just before they got a phone call from Danny. "Hey brah what up?" he asked smiling, while licking his lips thinking of delicious cake.

"Well that's …classified." Danny sounded uneven properly because on the other side on the phone Danny was spawned across Steve's bed legs wide open and arms tied to headboard, the phone was sitting by his head. Steve on the other hand was grinning devilishly at Danny who had nothing on and Steve had his boxers on. "Well chin I just…wanted to tell you if you and kono are buying cake to buy me some too, I'll pay you back." Danny sounded shaken properly because his eyes were darting towards Steve who was crawling up to him leaving kiss up his chest to his neck.

"ok brah what do you want?" chin winked to kono , kono shrieked and stood next to him to earwig and listen too. "uh well…where are you getting them frooommm" his words were becoming raged as Steve was biting and then licking his neck, he so badly wanted to move his restrained arms and legs as his body shivered with delight. "We're going to the bakery down the road." Kono said to the phone. Danny's eyes lightened up "ow well in that case….STEVE! I'm trying to order here!" Danny shouted at Steve but Steve silenced him as his hand circled his entrance. "Eek…well uh …." Danny's whole body was twitching with delight and his heart was beating so fast he couldn't think straight to Steve answered instead. "Something with cream. Lots of cream" he said grinning at Steve and then went back to nipping and sucking on Danny's nipples. "nnnnnn ….yeah yeah that or whatever." Danny's eyes were squeezed tight.

Kono was jumping slightly and squealing like a fangirl at a concert. "Well ok with make shore to get something creamy. Is that all?" Steve replied again "yeah thanks, see ya later." He hanged up and flicked the phone off the bed so no more disturbance. Kono and chin smirked to each other and carried on. Danny opened his eyes "HEY I wanted to order something!" Danny shouted as he realised the phone was gone. "Why I got all your favourite treats right here." Steve said huskily, Danny raised a brow in confusion. Steve poked Danny's entrance with his manhood, Danny's body bucked, "your terrible, you stupid army, navy, ballerina seal thing!" Danny was ranting words now his brain was so hot he couldn't concentrate. "Ballerina?" Steve said leaning into Danny brushing his manhood against Danny's making his hips buck upwards. "Does that mean you want to see me in a skirt?" Steve teased breathing into Danny's ear, "wearing no underwear perhaps?" he bite lightly onto his earlobe. Danny would of climaxed just thinking about Steve in a skirt the tight skirt hugging his hips, Danny purred in response. "You're a goof," he squeezed out from gritted teeth. "Yeah but you love me." Steve said kissing him deeply. "yeah I do." Danny said half smiling; Steve smiled back and kissed him lightly and tenderly.

"Now show me what you got seal." Danny said smiling,

"Is that an order?" Steve said licking Danny's jaw,

"It's more of a demand and a request. You do like challenges?" Danny teased gridding crotch against Steve's,

"Well. Then I accept what's the challenge?" he asked,

"To make me …scream your name." Danny was smirking,

Steve smirked and bite onto Danny's ear whispering, "piece of cake."

I hope you enjoyed it, it was my longest one yet ^^ I hope I can make better ones

Danno: what there's more!

Me: hey don't shout at me young man, or I'll get Steve in here to spank your butt ;)

Danno: O.O ok I'm sorry

Steve: hey I have a request?

Me: yes Mcgarrett?

Steve: well I was wondering in the next story Danny could be forced to wear a dress for grace's dress up game and then after she leaves I have my way with him ;)

Me: I like the way you think Mcgarrett

Danno: WHAT IM NOT WEARING A DRESS! DON'T I GET A SAY IN THIS?

Me and Steve: NO!

Danno: -_-" I hate my life!


End file.
